parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Care Bears and Care Bear Cousins' Adventures Series
Join The Care Bears and The Care Bear Cousins. as they travel outside Care a Lot and The Forest of Feelings and saving the world at the same time. Theme Song Care Bears Countdown (The Care Bears Family theme) by John Sebastian Characters Care Bears *Tenderheart Bear *Cheer Bear *Grumpy Bear *Champ Bear *Grams Bear *Baby Hugs Bear and Baby Tugs Bear Care Bear Cousins *Brave Heart Lion *Bright Heart Raccoon *Lotsa Heart Elephant *Treat Heart Pig Villains *No Heart *Beastly *Shreeky Cast *Jim Henshaw - Tenderheart Bear *Bob Dermer - Grumpy Bear *Dan Hennessey - Brave Heart Lion *Eva Almos - Champ Bear *Lynette Gillis - Bright Heart Raccoon *Luba Goy - Lotsa Heart Elephant *Jen Tolley - Treat Heart Pig *Pauline Rennie - Grams Bear *Melleny Brown - Baby Tugs Bear *Terri Hawkes - Baby Hugs Bear *Tracey Moore - Cheer Bear *Chris Wiggins - No Heart *John Stocker - Beastly *Kathleen Barr - Shreeky List of Adventures #Sleeping Beauty #Dumbo #Hercules #Aladdin #101 Dalmatians #The Little Mermaid #Alice in Wonderland (1951) #The Jungle Book #The Rescuers #Beauty and The Beast #Peter Pan #The Aristocats #The Hunchback of Notre Dame #The Lion King #Robin Hood #The Great Mouse Detective #The Black Cauldron #The Fox and The Hound #Lady and The Tramp #Mulan #Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs #Bambi #Pinocchio #Cinderella #Beauty and The Beast: The Enchanted Christmas #The Princess and The Frog #Tarzan #Pocahontas #Atlantis #Tangled #Brave #The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh #Lilo and Stitch #Fantasmic #The Prince of Egypt #Thumbelina #The Swan Princess #Peter Pan: Return to Neverland #The Little Mermaid 2: Return to The Sea #Brother Bear #Wreck-it-Ralph #Frozen #Mickey, Donald and Goofy in The Three Musketeers #The Swan Princess 2: Escape to Castle Mountain #Enchanted #Balto #Big Hero 6 #An American Tail #An American Tail: Fievel Goes West #Thomas and the Magic Railroad #Sonic SatAM #Shining Time Station #House of Mouse #The Brave Little Toaster #A Troll in Central Park #Who Framed Roger Rabbit #A Goofy Movie #The Thief and the Cobbler #Pinocchio and the Emperor of the Night #Happily Ever After #The Little Engine That Could #Spongebob Squarepants #The Spongebob Squarepants Movie #The Spongebob Squarepants Movie 2 #Turbo (2013) #Open Season #The Land Before Time #Rio #My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic #My Little Pony: The Movie #My Little Pony: Equestria Girls #Cars #Toy Story #Toy Story 2 #Toy Story 3 #Cars 2 #Planes #Planes 2 #Super Mario Bros. (1993) #Small Soliders #The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue #The Brave Little Toaster goes to Mars #The Ant Bully #The Secret of NIMH #The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue #Casper #Babe #Space Jam #Looney Tunes: Back in Action #Rock a Doodle #Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie #The LEGO Movie #Jonah: A Veggietales Movie #The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A Veggietales Movie #Hook #Alvin and the Chipmunks meet Frankenstein #Alvin and the Chipmunks meet the Wolfman Category:LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Category:NelvanaandGeneDeitchsT&JCartoonsRockz Category:The Care Bear Team Category:The Care Bears and Care Bear Cousins' Adventures Series Category:Pooh's Adventures